Tales of the DarkSide
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Un'antologia di storie brevi che vedono coinvolti i mazoku.
1. Glace

**Legal Disclaimer**:  
I personaggi di Slayers sono © di H. Kanzaka, S. Yoshinaka, R. Araizumi e degli aventi diritto.  
La Guardia Glaciale e l'Unica Spada appartengono a Hyl, l'autrice de "I ghiacci della notte". Grazie ancora per il prestito... e ti garantisco che in frigorifero non hanno sofferto. :)

**Tales of the DarkSide **

**Glace **

Avanzava lentamente, tra la neve che cadeva fitta. Non riusciva a vedere quasi nulla e questo lo rendeva nervoso. Non poteva sbagliare...  
Il freddo era intenso e il vento aiutava la neve ad infilarsi nei vestiti, raggelandolo... Sulla sciarpa i cristalli di ghiaccio formati dal suo respiro. I guanti servivano a poco: era almeno un'ora che non sentiva più alcuna sensazione dalle mani e riusciva a malapena ad impugnare il bastone. Anche i piedi erano simili a blocchi di ghiaccio. Le racchette gli impedivano di sprofondare, ma lo avevano fatto cadere rovinosamente molte volte... Avrebbe ucciso per un po' di tepore.  
Nella mente le ultime parole di sua moglie:  
- Ti prego, non farlo! Non lasciarmi sola! -  
Lo avevano ferito e continuavano a farlo... Lei si era arresa. Aveva smesso di lottare, presa da quel timore ancestrale. Ma lui non avrebbe rinunciato. Non poteva lasciare che suo figlio rimanesse prigioniero della Montagna. Glace era il suo futuro... In lui aveva riposto tutte le proprie speranze... Non poteva abbandonarlo!  
Iniziò la propria faticosa salita.

Il vento soffiava furiosamente per allontanarlo e la neve era un muro bianco che tentava di fermarlo.  
Non era il suo posto. Lui, un misero essere umano, tentava di violare la sacralità della Montagna. Gli elementi si ribellavano a tale sacrilegio cercando di ostacolarlo, di punirlo, di ucciderlo...  
Ma la volontà del mortale era forte e non cedette. Se cadeva, si rialzava. Se arretrava di un passo, subito ne faceva altri due in avanti. E la Montagna non lo perdonò.

Fu un guizzo.  
Colse un movimento alla propria sinistra. E si ritrovò schiena a terra, con un lupo bianco scheletrico che cercava di azzannarlo. Prima che potesse dilaniarlo, riuscì ad infilare trasversalmente l'avambraccio sinistro nelle fauci della belva, bloccandole. L'animale non si arrese: iniziò a graffiarlo utilizzando le zampe, girando la testa per torcergli il braccio, mentre aumentava la stretta per romperlo.  
Lottò con tutte le sue forze. Non poteva fallire! Glace aveva bisogno di lui!   
Finalmente, dopo un'elevata quantità di calci sulle costole e di bastonate, riuscì ad allontanarlo.  
Si alzò, maledicendo le racchette che lo impacciavano. Perdeva sangue e il petto bruciava.  
Ma la bestia non aveva rinunciato. Lo osservava inferocita, cercando di girargli intorno per prenderlo alle spalle.   
Lasciò cadere il bastone e prese il coltello dalla cintura.  
Subito il lupo attaccò di nuovo, saltando e mirando alla giugulare, ma, sfruttando la lunghezza del braccio, lo pugnalò alla gola.  
Cadde di nuovo, trascinato dal corpo agonizzante dell'animale.  
Per un momento riuscì a percepire il calore del sangue che scorreva... Era così piacevole... Avrebbe voluto rimanere così e riposare sotto quel tepore, chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto... Ma sarebbe stata la sua morte. Il freddo gli sarebbe entrato nelle ossa e l'avrebbe ucciso. E in primavera chi avrebbe osato spingersi fin lassù forse avrebbe trovato il suo corpo.  
Così si alzò, raccolse il bastone e riprese ad avanzare, cocciutamente, continuando a ripetersi che non poteva arrendersi.

La Montagna non gradì. Disgustata da tanta costanza, eresse nuovi ostacoli, più subdoli, per eliminare quello sfrontato essere umano...

Mentre incespicava, il vento gli portò la voce di sua moglie. Gridava, supplicandolo di tornare indietro... che il figlio era morto, preso dalla Montagna... che sarebbe rimasta a morire da sola...  
Non si voltò a guardare. Non tornò indietro.  
Sapeva che lei era a casa, al sicuro... al caldo. Mai sarebbe stata così pazza da seguirlo. Era troppo debole per farcela e lei ne era consapevole.   
Continuò la propria scalata. Non mancava molto. Presto sarebbe giunto alla propria meta. E sarebbero tornati insieme, felici. Lei li avrebbe abbracciati e gli avrebbe preparato una minestra calda, mentre Glace avrebbe raccontato la propria esperienza... Con gli anni quel dolore sarebbe rimasto un ricordo destinato a sbiadire e la scalata sarebbe divenuta un racconto per le lunghe notti d'inverno...  
Non sarebbe tornato a casa sconfitto.

La Montagna non si arrese: era decisa a punire con la morte quell'uomo impudente.

Ancora del movimento a sinistra. Un altro lupo? Si girò, pronto ad affrontarlo.  
A due metri da lui, Glace. Era lì che lo fissava, felice di vederlo. Non sembra infreddolito o spaventato.  
Per un attimo credette di averlo ritrovato davvero e ne fu felice. Voleva avvicinarsi ed abbracciarlo... raccontargli quanto in pena erano stati lui e sua madre... e chiedergli perché non gli aveva dato ascolto ed aveva scalato la Montagna d'inverno... Ma notò che non aveva le racchette da neve. Come poteva non sprofondare? Il manto nevoso era molto profondo...  
Nel suo cuore tornò la tristezza perché riconobbe la trappola crudele.  
Non si trattava di suo figlio. Era solo uno spettro della Montagna, un'anima condannata all'eterna prigionia che si vendicava uccidendo chi si avventurasse in quel luogo d'inverno... assumendo l'aspetto dei loro cari... Se si fosse avvicinato troppo, sarebbe stato trascinato nel baratro e avrebbe subito la stessa sorte.  
- Aspettami, figliolo. Riuscirò a riportarti a casa. -  
disse con voce roca all'immagine di suo figlio, mentre le lacrime si congelavano sulle guance e sulla barba.   
Riprese a salire mentre la neve su cui aleggiava lo spettro iniziò a franare.

Lui intervenne, obbligando la Montagna a desistere. Non aveva più senso ostacolare l'umano. Era troppo vicino.  
Il sovrano aveva dunque intenzione di concedere udienza al mortale?

Anche se non ne conosceva il motivo, seppe che la Montagna aveva cessato di ostacolarlo: il vento era meno pungente e la neve si era diradata un poco, permettendogli di vedere dinanzi a sé.  
Era stremato, dolorante e semi-assiderato, ma finalmente riuscì a giungere al tempio, una costruzione antichissima interamente ricavata nel ghiaccio perenne.  
Ai bambini, al villaggio, nelle sere d'inverno, si raccontava che, secoli prima, vi erano stati effettuati sacrifici umani per ingraziarsi il Re della Montagna... E di una spada magica che non uccideva le persone, ma le cambiava... le rendeva diverse... fredde come il ghiaccio.  
Ringraziò con una rapida preghiera il Lord Glaciale per avergli concesso di giungere fino al tempio, ma, per la prima volta, ebbe paura. Il Re era una creatura bizzarra e vendicativa... e dubitava che avrebbe accolto con benevolenza la sua richiesta. Non osava entrare... Ma non aveva abbandonato sua moglie e affrontato l'ira della Montagna per fermarsi a quel punto.  
All'improvviso il vento iniziò a soffiare diversamente... come mai prima aveva udito tra le montagne.  
Il suo sibilio sembrava una preghiera in una lingua arcaica... All'inizio quasi serena, divenne man mano minacciosa. La neve formò un fitto vortice di fronte all'entrata del tempio.  
Il Re stava arrivando.  
Si prostrò sulla neve, timoroso di alzare lo sguardo ed incurante della neve che iniziò a ricoprirlo.  
- Cosa desideri, mortale? -  
Una voce glaciale che il vento non poteva a soffocare. Al solo sentirla, fu avvolto da una sensazione di gelo profondo e brividi freddi lo percorsero.  
- Vengo per mio figlio Glace, Signore... Tre giorni fa si è perso sulla Montagna. -  
Alzò lo sguardo tanto da riuscire a scorgere le calzature del Sovrano... Stivali di un freddo azzurro...  
- Non ti appartiene più. Ora è parte della Guardia Glaciale. -  
Ogni speranza fu spazzata via dal suono gelido di quelle parole. La Guardia Glaciale... Storie terribili si raccontavano su di loro... Esosi o inumani balzelli, rapimenti, massacri... E suo figlio ne era divenuto un componente...  
perché aveva accettato? Era un giovane così allegro e cordiale...  
Il vento diminuì lentamente la propria intensità.  
Il Re se ne stava andando.  
- Aspetti, Signore! -  
Il vento tornò a soffiare ferocemente, adirato.  
- Dunque, mortale? -  
Tremò di nuovo. Il tono della voce non era cambiato, ma sapeva di mettere alla prova la pazienza di Dynast Graushella.  
- Vorrei riabbracciare mio figlio... per un'ultima volta... -  
Silenzio.   
Il vento continuò a soffiare e per lunghi momenti non si udì altro suono.  
Alla fine, la voce glaciale dell'Ha-Ou rispose:  
- E sia, mortale. -  
Il vento diminuì fino a placarsi completamente e smise di nevicare.

Quando finalmente decise di alzarsi, il freddo sembrava aver raggiunto il suo cuore.   
Ma bastò la vista di suo figlio fermo di fronte all'entrata del tempio per riscaldarlo.  
Lo abbracciò con trasporto.  
- Glace! Figlio mio!... Come stai? ... Come ti senti? -  
Ma quando alzò lo sguardo, non incontrò gli occhi castani di suo figlio. Incontrò gli occhi azzurro intenso di uno sconosciuto che lo osservava freddamente, come qualcosa di ostile.  
Il Glace allegro, giovale e un po' testardo che aveva cresciuto non esisteva più.  
Il dolore causato da questa consapevolezza fu terribile. Gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime.  
- Glace... -  
Fu quasi lieto che la spada di ghiaccio azzurro di quell'estraneo con l'aspetto di suo figlio gli trapassasse il cuore e ponesse fine a quella sofferenza.

La Montagna ne fu soddisfatta. Il mortale non esisteva più: aveva pagato l'affronto.

Il vento riprese a soffiare.  
Di fronte al tempio solo un componente della Guardia Glaciale con ancora l'Unica Spada sguainata e un corpo steso a terra con uno squarcio sul petto.   
Poi un tremito.  
Un altro.  
Ed il cadavere si alzò.   
La sua ferita sul costato, dalla quale non era fuoriuscita alcuna goccia di sangue, si rimarginò velocemente, come le altre.  
Ma gli occhi con cui osservava il mondo erano divenuti di un azzurro intenso.

"Il male non muore mai  
si addormenta solamente."  
(Greg Keyes - Il Re degli Alberi)


	2. Wissen

**Tales of the DarkSide **

** Wissen **

_**Diario di bordo della Wissen  
5 giorni dalla partenza da Krimzon**  
La nave sfreccia sul pelo dell'acqua. Il vento è favorevole e il mare calmo, dopo la tempesta della notte scorsa. Fortunatamente non abbiamo riportato gravi danni e possiamo evitare l'attracco a un porto. Ma dubito che lo avremmo fatto comunque...   
Dopo anni passati di progetti e preparativi, la nave è pronta... e la caccia iniziata. Nel migliore dei modi: con un **mio** avvistamento.  
Durante la tempesta di ieri, in cui mare e cielo sembravano decisi a conquistare l'uno il reame dell'altro, è comparso.  
Non lo dimenticherò mai: l'enorme testa squamosa che si staglia contro il cielo mentre un lampo lo attraversa. Scaglie della tinta della volta celeste in una giornata estiva... Immensi occhi felini, del colore di un basso fondale, fissi sulla nostra nave, come se l'essere fosse consapevole del scopo che ci spinge all'azione...  
Si è trattato di un solo secondo e sono stato l'unico ad averlo veduto... Ma è bastato questo perché l'eccitazione pervadesse tutti: quell'essere misterioso è una promessa di conoscenza.  
Fin da bambino ho sentito narrare di quella creatura... Navi distrutte, marinai impazziti e divorati... e sopravvissuti tornati mutati caratterialmente, ma con nuovo sapere e in grado di cambiare la storia umana.  
Vogliamo quella conoscenza. Per capire il perché della vita e della morte, le fasi della luna, la pioggia, l'animo umano... tutto. E per farlo, è sufficiente catturare quella creatura leggendaria.  
Cosa farò poi? Non ne sono ancora sicuro... Con gli altri potrei fondare un'accademia e diffondere il sapere... Oppure potrei sfruttarlo per creare un mio regno... Oppure potrei continuare a navigare e visitare ogni singolo frammento di mondo... Vi sono molteplici strade che potrei imboccare e la possibilità di scelta mi elettrizza. Naturalmente a patto di catturare il Wissen.  
Sabedoria ha cercato di smorzare il mio "ardore": giudica pazzia tutta la faccenda e mi ha chiesto di ritornare quanto prima. Anche se è la mia fidanzata, non posso accettare che dica o pensi questo. Abbiamo litigato prima che partissi. Ma quando tornerò, la sciocchina riconoscerà di essersi sbagliata. Mi guarderà con i suoi occhioni blu, intimidita dalla mia nuova conoscenza, e mi abbraccerà lasciando che i suoi capelli biondi mi avvolgano, chiedendomi perdono.  
Nonostante tutto, la amo e tornerò da lei..._

_**Diario di bordo della Wissen  
5 anni, 3 mesi e 10 giorni dalla partenza da Krimzon**  
Mi hanno abbandonato. I miei compagni hanno deciso che la nostra cerca è durata fin troppo e che è ora di sbarcare. Dopo quel mio primo avvistamento, non siamo più riusciti ad incontrare il Wissen... Credo mormorino che io mi sia inventato tutto. Ma l'ho visto! Era là! Non sopporto che mi diano del visionario: non lo merito. Ho cercato di spiegar loro quello che potremo fare con quella conoscenza... Hanno cercato di persuadermi che la mia è solo ossessione e che quell'apparizione era un parto della mia mente, sobillata da qualche favoletta da bambini...  
Sciocchi!  
Così siamo sbarcati... E cosa ho scoperto? Che quella meretrice di Sabedoria non mi ha aspettato! Ha sposato un altro tre anni fa... Stupida! Sarei tornato da lei! L'avrei resa felice: le avrei donato gioielli e bei vestiti... L'avrei amata come amano solo i cavalieri delle leggende... Saremmo diventati famosi e ricercati... Ma non ha saputo attendermi!  
Come ha potuto? L'umiliazione brucia nel mio petto... e l'uniche cose che riescano a domare quest'incendio sono il ruhm e una donna con i capelli di fuoco. Jeunesse può calmarmi con un semplice bacio... Affondare il viso nei suoi capelli vermiglio... perdermi nei suoi occhi verdi... accarezzare la sua pelle lentigginosa... Tutto ciò tranquillizza il mio spirito. Posso parlarle di qualsiasi cosa: lei mi ascolta e capisce...  
Ma non rimarrò con lei. Imbarcherò altri marinai e continuerò la caccia. Anche la nuova ciurma non mi capirà, io proseguirò questa cerca. Loro possono aver rinunciato, ma io non mi fermerò. Voglio quella conoscenza. Ne ho bisogno! _

_**Diario di bordo della Wissen  
31 anni, 7 mesi e 29 giorni dalla partenza da Krimzon**  
La tempesta di ieri notte non ha fatto che ricordarmi avvenimenti di trent'anni fa, quando, ingenuo come un gattino, avvistai per la prima e unica volta il Wissen... Da allora non posso dormire senza rivedere nei miei sogni quella dannata creatura. Ha rovinato la mia vita! Come vorrei incontrarlo di nuovo e affondare l'arpione nelle sue carni! Sarebbe una magra ricompensa per gli anni di vita che ho speso. E con la conoscenza che acquisterei, avrei rimborsato la perdita dei miei averi, l'abbandono di amici e parenti, la costruzione di questa nave che porta il suo stesso nome... Non riesco a contare quanti porti ho visitato in cerca di informazioni, quante prostitute ho abbracciato in cerca di calore... ma l'unica cosa che abbia significato per me è la morte di quella creatura.  
La ciurma mi osserva sospettosa... Giudicano di cattivo auspicio il nome della nave e non capiscono perché do la caccia ad un "figlio del mare". Galeotti salvati prima dell'incontro col boia e uomini dediti al gioco non comprenderanno mai la necessità di conoscere. Sono troppo sempliciotti... troppo ignoranti per riuscirvi. Al momento non temo un ammutinamento, ma entro breve dovrò farli sbarcare per impedire che si ribellino contro di me.  
Ma riuscirò ad uccidere quel mostro! ...  
E poi, cosa farò? Non mi rimane ancora molto... Potrei tornare da Zoe e crescere con lei il figlio che porta in grembo... o che probabilmente è già nato. Mio figlio. O almeno così ha blaterato mentre mi implorava di rimanere.  
Stupida! Finché non avrò ucciso quella bestiaccia, sarò condannato a proseguire. Ho cercato di spiegarglielo, ma lei, ottusa, non ha capito. L'unica cosa che comprenda sono i miei soldi e il mio corpo accanto al suo. Ma la sua stupidità è scusata: la sua pelle profumata, i suoi fianchi larghi e il suo seno morbido sono i doni che la Natura le ha dato. Il sogno di ogni marinaio: una donna dai capelli e gli occhi come pece che allieti le sue notti...  
Il bambino la costringerà a rivelare agli altri quello che per me è già: una puttana!  
So solo una cosa per certo: smetterò di viaggiare per nave perché odio questa massa d'acqua e tutto ciò che in esso viv... _

- Capitano! -  
lo chiamò ancora il nostromo.  
Si alzò, imprecando e gettando la piuma intrisa d'inchiostro sul tavolo.  
La ciurma sapeva che mal sopportava certe intromissioni... ma forse avrebbe dovuto ricordarlo tagliando loro il ruhm. In quel modo ne avrebbe avuto di più per sé, meditò uscendo dalla propria cabina con una bottiglia in mano.  
Il ponte era in fermento. Gli uomini correvano in ogni direzione, timorosi e scoccandogli occhiate cariche di sospetto.  
- Allora, diavolo di un nostromo, cosa c'è? -  
chiese infine salendo sul ponte del castello di prua e trovandolo intento a scrutare il mare.  
- Capitano, finalmente... Eccolo là! -  
rispose porgendogli il cannocchiale e indicandogli un punto di fronte a loro.  
Dubbioso, prese lo strumento e guardò.  
Là in alto mare il Wissen si divertiva a tuffarsi e riemergere... Sembrava che stesse... giocando con qualcosa che non emergeva!  
- Tutti gli uomini ai loro posti. Pronti alle lance! -  
urlò, dirigendosi verso il timone, a poppa.   
- Questa volta non mi sfuggirai! -  
si rivolse alla creatura.   
In breve le si avvicinarono tanto da poter mettere in acqua le quattro baleniere. Prese egli stesso il comando di una di esse e impugnò l'arpione che aveva fatto forgiare anni addietro per quell'occasione.  
Si avvicinarono silenziosamente, mentre la creatura, incurante, procedeva le sue evoluzioni acquatiche.  
Credeva forse che non avessero il coraggio di colpirla? La odiava talmente che l'avrebbe seguita negli abissi, se fosse stato necessario.  
Lui lanciò, mirando uno di quegli occhi disgustosi... Ma l'arpione non affondò: sparì tra le onde e la creatura si inabissò dopo un grido di rabbia.   
Gli altri ramponieri non cercarono nemmeno di colpirla... Anzi, i suoi marinai lo osservavano con disapprovazione.  
Aspettò qualche minuto, ma la bestia non ricomparve. Così fece ritornare tutti alla nave.  
Era furioso. La creatura gli era sfuggita! Anni spesi a darle la caccia ed era fuggita a quel modo. Come aveva potuto permetterlo? Sarebbe divenuto la favoletta di tutti i marinai... Una delle storiette raccontate dai clienti alle prostitute... E la sua ciurma! Ne era profondamente deluso.  
Prese a tormentarsi i baffi e mugugnare mentre passeggiava sul ponte della nave.  
Fu improvviso. La nave aumentò la propria velocità senza che il vento aumentasse mentre completavano il carico delle baleniere. I marinai corsero a governare le vele, ma fu inutile. Era la corrente a trascinarli. Ma in quel tratto non si erano mai state correnti di sorta... e il timone era divenuto inutile perché erano troppo forti.  
Dalla coffa si levarono urla di terrore: le vedette presero ad indicare un punto di fronte a loro. Corsero tutti a prua per vedere.  
Un gorgo di dimensioni enormi... che risucchiò la nave.  
Gli uomini urlavano e piangevano, maledicendolo per la sua follia. Lui non ci badò. Lasciò che spendessero come volevano i loro ultimi momenti. Doveva loro almeno quello. Ma lui non si arrese e, nonostante il movimento della nave, riuscì a prendere una cima ed assicurarsi ad una botte. Appena prima che la prua fosse risucchiata dal mare.

Si ritrovò in acqua a lottare con la corrente che si stava quietando. La botte risalì in superficie trascinandolo con lui, ma permettendogli di contemplare lo spettacolo della sua nave che scendeva negli abissi. Alla fine riaffiorò e si aggrappò al barile. Trasse dei lunghi respiri e si guardò attorno. Era l'unico superstite.  
Ma dov'era la creatura? Se ne era andata soddisfatta, lasciandolo ai pescecani?  
Vide una tavola di legno che era appena tornata a galla, e giudicandolo un sostegno migliore del barile, vi si arrampicò sopra. Poi tagliò la cima che ancora lo legava alla botte.  
Non gli rimaneva che aspettare... la morte per sete... le allucinazioni... i pescecani... o forse una nave di passaggio.  
Si trattò solo di qualche minuto.  
Arrivò, camminando leggera sull'acqua, una donna. Si sfregò gli occhi col braccio e si diede un pizzicotto per essere sicuro di non sognare.  
Ma lei era là. Un vestito di un pallido rosa ornato di perle nere... i capelli color del cielo... Gli occhi felini del colore di un basso fondale... Occhi uguali a quelli del Wissen. Impugnava il suo arpione.  
- Così sei riuscito a sopravvivere, mortale. Devo farti i miei complimenti. -   
gli disse con voce sensuale.  
Rabbrividì. Nonostante le parole, lo sguardo era freddo... e ostile. Era una donna così diversa da tutte quelle che aveva incontrato...  
- Tu... tu sei il Wissen! -  
chiese turbato. Anche se era una creatura magica, aveva sempre pensato al Wissen come ad un animale...  
- Quel nome non è di mio gradimento. Sono stati gli umani a conferirmelo. -  
dichiarò lei, lasciando trapelare tutto il proprio disgusto.  
- Io sono Dolphin Deep Sea, uno dei Cinque creati da Shabranigdoo. Come hai osato colpirmi? -  
disse lei e la voce lasciava intuire la collera.  
Non sapeva... non aveva idea... che fosse... Ma, a quel punto, aveva diritto a quella conoscenza che desiderava tanto!  
- Voglio il sapere che conferisci ai sopravvissuti. -  
sussurrò, ostinato.  
- Il sapere che conferisco ai sopravvissuti? -  
lei scoppiò a ridere, sinceramente divertita. Poi lo guardò di nuovo, con disprezzo.   
- Nessun mortale è mai sopravvissuto ad un incontro con me. Sono dei mazoku a tornare a terra. -  
Non ebbe il tempo di pensare. Fu afferrato alle gambe da qualcosa e trascinato in acqua. Cercò di colpire gli assalitori con il suo coltello, ma quasi lasciò andare la presa quando li vide.  
Tre sirene.  
Tre sirene con l'aspetto delle donne della sua vita: Sabedoria, Jeunesse e Zoe. Con un'unica differenza: non c'era amore nello sguardo che gli rivolsero, solo odio.  
Cercò ancora di opporre resistenza, ma fu inutile... Erano forti ed ad ogni suo movimento l'aria usciva dai suoi polmoni. Perse conoscenza mentre lo trascinavano negli abissi.

"Se non si vuole essere travolti dal terrore per il male...  
è sufficiente diventare il male stesso."   
(Kaori Yuki - Angel Sanctuary)

**Glossario dei termini marinari utilizzati**  
**Baleniera**: L'imbarcazione a remi utilizzata un tempo per l'attacco e l'uccisione dei cetacei, effettuata con arpone o fiocina a mano. Le baleniere venivano usate da terra oppure venivano tenute pronte a bordo dei velieri; si trattava di lance lunghe e strette, con prora e poppa affilate, con albero a vela ausiliario; avevano un equipaggio di sei uomini.  
**Castello di prua**: Estremità anteriore (rialzata) della nave.  
**Cima**: Sinonimo di corda  
**Coffa**: Piattaforma più o meno ampia, caratteristica degli alberi delle navi a vela, per la permanenza del personale di vedetta.   
**Lancia**: Imbarcazione a remi leggera e veloce  
**Ponte**: Generalmente il ponte di una nave è costituito da elementi portanti trasversali (bagli) e longitudinali (anguille) e dal fasciame soprastante a essi.  
**Poppa**: Parte posteriore della barca.  
**Prua**: Parte anteriore della barca.  
**Ramponiere**: Nella caccia alle balene, il marinaio incaricato di lanciare l'arpione.


	3. Karantez

**Tales of the DarkSide **

**Karantez **

- Allora? -  
- Lo conobbi quando ancora eravamo ancora così giovani...  
Tra i miei coetanei spiccava Forgabelse... Era diverso dagli altri... Così forte, eppure dolce e gentile... Mi fu impossibile non innamorarmene. Era il mio idolo, il mio compagno ideale. Non riuscivo a concepire una vita senza di lui. Ma non ero l'unica... Tutte le mie amiche avevano una cotta per lui e per questo ci ostacolavamo a vicenda: non avremmo mai permesso che fosse di un'altra. Lui non era consapevole del nostro "conflitto" e facevamo di tutto per impedire che se ne accorgesse... Avevamo paura che ci rimproverasse e scegliesse un'altra.  
Al suo fianco il suo migliore amico di Forgabelse... Erano così affiatati, così in sintonia... Sembravano fratelli. Anche lui aveva un nutrito gruppo di ammiratrici adoranti...  
L'ultimo componente del trio era Karantez, il vero fratello di Forgabelse. Sembrava riluttante ad accompagnarsi agli altri due, ma non riuscivo a capirne la ragione... Forse perché era timido, impacciato e non aveva il carisma del fratello... Insieme a lui, Forgabelse risaltava come la luna piena nel cielo notturno. Per questo Karantez ispirava tenerezza.  
Feci di tutto per farmi notare: mi allenavo ai loro stessi orari, frequentavo le stesse persone, ridevo sempre alle loro battute ed appoggiavo ogni loro idea... Ma rimanevano irraggiungibili... I nostri rapporti si limitavano a semplici saluti e parole di cortesia.   
Improvvisamente Forgabelse iniziò a parlare con me, a cercarmi. Ero così felice... e invidiata! Farmi vedere con il trio mi rendeva così orgogliosa! Non mi rendevo conto che pian piano Forgabelse mi lasciava sempre più spesso sola con Karantez. Non immaginavo la realtà. E rimasi shockata quando l'appresi.  
Entrare in una stanza senza bussare, quanti guai può portare? Quali scottanti rivelazioni? Ma non sempre quello che si scopre è piacevole... -  
- Quindi? -  
la interrogò il suo interlocutore, interrompendo la sua riflessione.  
- Entrai nella stanza di Forgabelse all'improvviso, senza preoccuparmi di bussare. E lo trovai intento a baciare appassionatamente il suo "migliore amico".  
In quel momento decine di piccoli particolari, commenti e scherzi acquisirono per me significato. La sorpresa fu subito sostituita dall'umiliazione: preferiva un altro maschio a me? Ma soprattutto... come avevo potuto essere così cieca da non accorgermene?  
Le occhiate che mi rivolsero, un misto di colpevolezza e paura, furono la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Fuggii.  
Dopo un tempo imprecisato, mi ritrovai sulla riva di un fiume a sfogare il tumulto di emozioni che mi dilaniava, piangendo. In quel momento non sapevo cosa fare: mi sentivo così mortificata... Avrei voluto nascondermi per sempre.  
Pian piano la rabbia per essere stata ingannata... -  
Ma, ricevendo uno sguardo inquisitore dal suo interlocutore, si corresse:  
- Per l'umiliazione subita si fece strada in me. Mi aveva sfruttato per allontanare le altre! Per riuscire ad incontrare liberamente il suo amante!  
Vendicarsi sarebbe stato semplice... ma avrei reso pubblica la mia mortificazione. Impegnata in tali riflessioni, non mi accorsi che Karantez mi aveva seguito.  
"So che ti senti umiliata..." mi disse.  
"Lo sai? Avresti potuto risparmiarmelo!" lo aggredii.  
"Sono anni che sono costretto a reggere il loro gioco... Non volevo più essere solo." sbottò.  
"E per questo devo essere io a sembrare stupida!" urlai.  
"Non hai idea di cosa abbia sopportato per mantenere il loro segreto!"  
Continuammo ad insultarci e schernirci fino al tramonto, ma, a quel punto, avevo sfogato la mia rabbia. Decisi di non rivelare nulla e di aiutare i "due amanti infelici", ma mi rifiutai categoricamente di farmi vedere da sola con quei due. Piuttosto avrei sopportato Karantez...  
Persa l'ossessione per suo fratello, scoprii che era una compagnia piacevole... Era intelligente e allegro... e avrebbe combattuto e ucciso per proteggere chi amava.  
Non impiegammo troppo tempo ad innamorarci e a sposarci. Eravamo così felici... Lui era il mio tutto, la metà della mia anima... Con lui non sentivo il bisogno di altro.  
Un bel giorno d'estate giunsero dei messaggeri a portarci una tremenda notizia: era scoppiata la guerra. -  
Tacque per un momento: la tristezza rischiò di travolgerla. A quel punto giungeva la parte più difficile del suo racconto.  
- Lui volle partire per il fronte. Tentai di fermarlo, ma, dopo avermi ascoltata, scosse semplicemente il capo. Era suo dovere proteggere chi amava combattendo. E mi lasciò sola a crescere sua figlia.  
All'inizio mi giungevano sue missive in cui mi confermava di stare bene, ma poi il nulla... La guerra finì, ma lui non tornò. Un mazoku sconosciuto ma potentissimo aveva sterminato il suo reggimento con un semplice gesto della mano.  
Karantez era tra le vittime della Kouma Sensou... -   
Lasciò che le lacrime scorressero lungo le sue guance. Solo così il dolore che le dilaniava il petto sembrava diminuire. Iniziò a tremare: il vento caldo del deserto non era sufficiente a riscaldarla in quel momento.  
- E questo ci porta al motivo del tuo viaggietto nel Deserto della Distruzione. -   
la sollecitò il suo interlocutore impaziente.  
- Voglio chiedere all'HellMaster di ridarmelo. -  
Lui la osservò stupito.  
- Un gesto coraggioso ma folle... Cosa puoi offrirgli in cambio? -  
Lei tentennò.  
- Non ho nulla... Ma sono disposta a fare un patto con Shabranigdoo pur di riaverlo! -  
e in cuor suo sapeva che era vero. Avrebbe pagato qualsiasi prezzo per riabbracciare suo marito.  
- E tua figlia? Non pensi a lei? Avrà bisogno... -  
Lo interruppe e chiuse la questione:  
- Mia figlia è al sicuro. -  
- Come farai a trovare l'HellMaster Manor? Sei già stata fortunata a scoprire quest'oasi... E il DarkLord potrebbe non essere felice di vederti... -  
- Non importa se dovrò percorrere tutto il Deserto della Distruzione. La troverò! ... E spero che l'HellMaster mi ascolti... -  
- ... prima di ucciderti. Sì, sei folle. Ma ho sempre avuto un debole per i pazzi... Forse perché rappresentano il Chaos? -   
Lui si alzò e le porse la mano per aiutarla.  
- Avanti, trasformati. -  
Rimase stupita.  
- Cosa? -  
- Vuoi incontrarlo? Allora trasformati... e dammi un passaggio. In fondo hai detto che avresti fatto un patto con Shabranigdoo per riaverlo... -   
Lo osservò attentamente. Un umano alto, di circa sedici anni... La corporatura esile e i lineamenti delicati, quasi femminili... I lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia e gli occhi verdi. Chi era?  
Ma accantonò ogni domanda e si tramutò in drago.

Volarono per almeno due ore sotto il sole cocente.  
Quando già iniziava a sentirsi debole per la sete, vide l'HellMaster Manor.  
Un edificio oscuro come il suo creatore, ricco di guglie e gargoyles dalle forme raccapriccianti. Ma ciò che la colpì maggiormente furono le centinaia di draghi dorati che vi vagavano attorno. Lo scintillare delle loro scaglie conferiva un aspetto meno lugubre al luogo.  
Smise di interrogarsi sulla vera identità di quel giovane che conosceva l'ubicazione del HellMaster Manor... I suoi sospetti sembravano divenuti realtà, ma non sarebbe fuggita.  
Atterrò di fronte all'entrata principale e, quando lui scese, ritornò in forma umana.  
Il giovane entrò senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno, ma, notando che lei non lo seguiva, si voltò.  
- Allora, non entri? Vuoi andartene dopo aver fatto così tanta strada? -  
Percepiva su di sè quello sguardo di sfida... ma non era l'unico: tutti i suoi simili la osservavano con sofferenza. Poi iniziarono a sussurrare, alzando sempre più la voce, fino a gridare:  
- Vattene! -  
- Torna indietro finché puoi! -  
- Fuggi, sciocca! -  
- Allontanati da questo posto dannato! -  
si spaventò e prese ad arretrare, un passo alla volta.   
- Basta. State intimorendo la mia ospite. -  
Fu sufficiente quella frase pronunciata in tono spazientito per zittirli. Ma non cancellò gli sguardi che le rivolsero: sofferenti, irati, preoccupati, dispiaciuti,...  
Si fece forza ricordando il viso sorridente del marito ed entrò.

Percorsero lunghi corridoi tetri ed infine giunsero in quella che giudicò la sala del trono. Le pareti, il soffitto e persino il pavimento erano stati affrescati con scene riguardanti l'HellMaster... la sua creazione, le battaglie più famose e persino il risveglio del frammento di Shabranigdoo sigillato nell'umano... Lei Magnus. Sembrava che le pitture convergessero verso il centro della sala dove si trovavano il trono, fatto interamente di ossa di drago, ed un vaso di cristallo finemente lavorato, ricolmo di quelle che potevano sembrare biglie dorate. Le quattro entrate erano ricoperte da fini tendaggi di seta nera su cui spiccavano complicate rune demoniache ricamate in oro.  
Fu gentile: le offrì dell'acqua prima di prendere posto sul proprio trono.  
- Eccoci al dunque. La tua richiesta? -  
esordì tranquillo.  
- Mi ridarai Karantez? Non ho nulla da offrirti... -  
chiese timorosa. Il mazoku conosceva già la sua storia ed era sicura che avesse già deciso...  
Lui sembrò soppesare la cosa per lunghi momenti.   
Quando credette di essere perduta, lui rispose:  
- Sì. -  
Lo fissò incredula: un DarkLord che aiutava un drago! Anche se era giunta fino all'HellMaster Manor per quel motivo, non poté fare a meno di stupirsene.  
- Ma... -  
riprese l'HellMaster  
- ... solo se seguirai le mie condizioni. -  
Un patto con il più potente DarkLord... la dannazione della sua anima... ma non era importante. Non tanto quanto riavere lui.  
- Quali? -  
Lui sorrise soddisfatto.  
- Dovrai uscire dal palazzo senza mai voltarti. Lui ti seguirà... Potrà ripondere alle domande che gli rivolgerai... E una volta fuori, sarete liberi. -  
Solo quello? Non sarebbe stato difficile!  
- Però, se ti volterai prima dell'uscita, tu e lui mi apparterrete per l'eternità. -  
concluse il DarkLord.  
- Qualsiasi cosa. Accetto. -  
Sentiva di potercela fare. Ricordava bene la strada e non le sarebbe stato difficile tornare all'uscita.  
Quando Phibrizio la congedò con un elegante gesto della mano, uscì dalla sala decisa. Alle sue spalle poteva avvertire una presenza... qualcuno che sembrava piangere.  
- Karantez... -  
chiese dubbiosa e rallentando l'andatura.  
- perché sei venuta? ... Non avresti dovuto. Avresti avuto un futuro... Ora invece... -   
La stava accusando come tutti gli altri draghi... Sentì di dover difendere il proprio gesto.  
- Ti amo. Non mi importa se saremo all'inferno, ma saremo insieme. -  
Non aveva alcun dubbio su questo e non voleva che lui ne nutrisse.  
- E nostra figlia? -   
- Ho affidato l'uovo ad Agares Ul Copt. Sarà lui a crescerla se non faremo ritorno. -  
Il dubbio iniziava a farsi strada nel suo cuore. Possibile che l'HellMaster avesse accettato così in fretta, senza voler nulla in cambio? E se l'avesse ingannata? Se in realtà chi la seguiva fosse stato un demone che si faceva beffe di lei... che l'avrebbe uccisa all'uscita? Provava una crescente sensazione di disgusto... tipica della presenza di un mazoku... Dovevano essercene molti ad aggirarsi in quel luogo... O forse ne aveva uno alle spalle... Ma era la voce di Karantez... Però l'HellMaster era in grado di farsi ubbidire persino dai draghi dorati... l'aveva visto... Voleva voltarsi e controllare, ma la sua vita sarebbe stata perduta. E se fosse stato veramente lui? ...  
Non poté fare altro che procedere.

Phibrizio osservava soddisfatto ciò che stringeva tra le mani. Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo il "Drago nella sfera"... Avrebbe indubbiamente riscosso successo tra i mazoku.  
- Il tuo nuovo giocattolo? -  
chiese una voce dal tono gelido come il vento del Nord.  
- Sì! Non è una meraviglia? Il drago nella sfera! -  
rispose soddisfatto e sorridente.  
- E se riuscisse a liberarsi da quella dimensione? Perdesti il tuo giocattolo... -  
Osservò il fratello che, algido e severo nella sua armatura, era apparso vicino al trono.  
- L'unico modo per fuggire è raggiungere l'uscita... -  
sogghignò eccitato...  
- ... Ma non ci riuscirà prima di qualche millennio... Il tempo trascorre in modo diverso all'interno di quella dimensione e lei non se ne accorgerà prima di essere divenuta una vecchia grinzosa. Ne vuoi uno anche tu, fratello? Non mi sarà difficile procurarmi le materie prime... Poi solo incertezza, paura, odio di drago di prima qualità. Direttamente dalla fonte! -   
Rise divertito.  
- Mi vedo costretto a declinare la gentile offerta. Preferisco tenere animali del genere fuori dal mio palazzo. -  
Fu la laconica risposta del Re del Nord.  
Phibrizio smise di ridere e lo guardò seriamente.  
- Qualcosa da ridire sull'arredamento e sui miei nuovi compagni di gioco, **fratello**? O si tratta di invidia? -  
chiese enfatizzando le parole con un tono minaccioso.  
Dynast Graushella sembrò non percepire la minaccia.  
- Nulla di tutto ciò. È una tua scelta riportare in vita i draghi dorati morti nel corso della Kouma Sensou. È una tua scelta usare le loro ossa per costruire il tuo nuovo trono, fratello. -  
- Prova ad immaginare la rabbia dei Re Draghi quando verranno a sapere che i loro defunti sono ai miei ordini... Peccato non poter vedere l'espressione di quei vecchiacci seccatori!-   
L'HellMaster sogghignò di nuovo.  
La gelida voce tornò a farsi sentire:  
- Ora vogliamo organizzare di nuovo la liberazione di nostro Padre e la distruzione del mondo? -

"M'affaccio al balcone ora che la immensa luce del Sole si va spegnendo, e le tenebre rapiscono all'universo que' raggi languidi che balenano su l'orizzonte;  
e nella opacità del mondo malinconico e taciturno contemplo l'immagine della Distruzione divoratrice di tutte le cose."  
(Ugo Foscolo - Ultime lettere di Jacopo Ortis)


	4. Aistra

**Tales of the DarkSide **

**Aistra **

- Cosa fai qui? -  
- Sono venuta ad avvertirti. Sta attenta, ti tradirà! -  
- Ti sbagli. -

Si svegliò. L'aria era troppo umida per essere sopportabile e le zanzare e un'altra incredibile quantità d'insetti banchettavano allegramente con lui. Era circondato da piante che non aveva mai visto... crescevano così folte che la luce del sole arrivava a malapena in quella piccola radura. Il canto di molti uccelli ed insetti gli era sconosciuto... Dove diavolo era finito?   
Poi si accorse di lei, stesa lì vicino: Aistra, la donna più bella che avesse visto negli ultimi sei mesi. I capelli color pece cadevano scomposti sulla pelle scura del viso. Ma era viva: respirava.  
Tentò di alzarsi in piedi, ma lo colse la nausea e la testa doleva... qualcosa lo aveva colpito. In bocca aveva un sapore disgusto e metallico e sputò abbondantemente per cercare di eliminarlo. Poi iniziò a scuoterla.  
- Svegliati! Avanti, svegliati! -  
Presto fu sveglia e mugugnante.   
- Dove siamo? -  
Lei iniziò la solfa delle domande inutili. Era logico che non sapesse dove si trovavano. Ma aveva bisogno di conoscere cosa era accaduto e non poteva permettere che cadesse preda del panico... chi l'avrebbe sopportata altrimenti?  
- L'ultima cosa che ricordo è quel chierico che mi indicava. Cos'è successo poi? -  
- Ti hanno colpito alla testa con un bastone e hanno puntato contro di me le armi. Mi hanno legato e fatto bere un liquido biancastro, dal sapore metallico... un sonnifero o una droga di qualche tipo. E mi sono svegliata ora qui con te. –   
fu la risposta prima che tornasse all'attacco.  
- Ma dove siamo? E perché portarci qui? -  
insistette la donna.  
- Non lo so. Mi hanno tolto la spada, ma non il pugnale... A questo punto direi che ci conviene scoprire dove ci hanno lasciato. –   
disse, sforzandosi di sembrare sicuro.  
Si alzarono a fatica, mantenendo precariamente l'equilibrio. Furono fortunati a notare un sentiero: camminare nella fitta vegetazione nelle loro condizioni sarebbe stata un'impresa. Non procedettero a lungo: si ritrovarono di fronte una spiaggia dorata e un mare cristallino che si perdeva nell'orizzonte. Dietro a loro, riuscirono a scorgere solo la foresta.   
- Forse all'interno abita qualcuno... -  
suggerì Aistra, poco speranzosa.  
- Forse. Forse no. Forse ci hanno portato qui per farci morire. -  
sbottò. Si voltò e ritornò nella foresta con passo deciso.  
- Dove vai? -  
gli chiese.  
- A cercare qualcosa con cui costruire una zattera. -

I giorni passavano.  
Erano riusciti a trovare una sorgente e si nutrivano di frutta e di qualche animale che cadeva nelle loro trappole. Non c'era alcuna traccia umana... a parte un coltello dalla lama arrugginita dal sangue...  
Non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione che qualcosa li osservasse... che si muovesse nei cespugli che li circondavano e seguisse ogni loro mossa... Questo lo rendeva nervoso.  
Lavorare alla zattera lo aiutava in parte a rilassarsi. E poi vi contribuiva anche Aistra. Gli piaceva accarezzarla, baciarla... amarla. Gli faceva dimenticare tutte le preoccupazioni... e lei si dimostrava un'amante vorace che lo provocava con certe pose languide...

Si svegliò infreddolito. Era notte e il fuoco era quasi spento... e lei non c'era. Divenne preoccupato e infastidito allo stesso tempo.  
Aistra era forte, coraggiosa, appassionata ma anche violenta e viziata... Viveva attimo per attimo. Questo poteva capirlo. Ma non capiva certi altri suoi comportamenti più strani degli altri. Come l'abitudine a sparire durante la notte. Se ne andava mentre lui dormiva e tornava solo all'alba. Poi dormiva tutta la mattina. Non si impegnava molto nella costruzione della zattera... Non voleva andarsene?  
Mise un altro ramo secco a bruciare e si inoltrò nel folto per urinare. Fu allora che li sentì: fruscii leggeri nella vegetazione che lo circondava. Suonavano minacciosi nel silenzio improvviso della foresta.  
- Chi va la? -  
chiese. Forse Aistra era tornata?  
Non vi fu risposta e il fruscio cessò.   
- Chi è? -  
gridò di nuovo, con voce più alta di quanto intendesse. Si stava innervosendo.  
Ancora nessuna risposta.  
- Aistra, non è divertente! -  
Cominciava a sentirsi insicuro... Ma si diede dello stupido. Forse si trattava solo di qualche animale...  
I fruscii ripresero.  
Cosa poteva essere? Dubitava che Aistra avrebbe protratto lo scherzo così a lungo...  
Si girò per tornare vicino al fuoco.  
I fruscii si fecero più vicini.  
Era spaventato. L'istinto di sopravvivenza gli urlava di allontanarsi in fretta, di correre, correre senza fermarsi. In preda al panico, seguì quel consiglio.  
I fruscii aumentarono e per un momento gli parve di percepire un movimento di qualcosa di grosso alla propria sinistra. Aumentò l'andatura.  
Arrivato, inciampò e cadde. Si girò velocemente, ansimante, ma non c'era nulla che lo seguisse.  
Quella notte non riuscì più a dormire.

La mattina successiva non parlò a Aistra dell'accaduto. Probabilmente avrebbe riso di lui. Ma non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di essere seguito e spiato da qualcosa nell'ombra.  
Da quel giorno lavorò più alacremente alla zattera e non lasciò mai che il fuoco si spegnesse durante la notte.

Era impegnato a raccogliere altre fibre con cui Aistra avrebbe intrecciato delle corde. Per sua fortuna, l'ultima volta che avrebbe fatto quel lavoro faticoso.  
La foresta tacque di colpo. L'unico rumore che udiva era l'infrangersi delle onde, in lontananza.  
La situazione non gli piaceva. Era troppo strano... troppo simile a quella notte. Cercò qualche indizio nella vegetazione e, mentre si guardava attorno, per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere due occhi dorati. Ma subito dopo scomparvero.  
Si stava spaventando.  
Lentamente, molto lentamente si avviò verso la spiaggia. Quando sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle, iniziò a correre e non si fermò finché non giunse sulla sabbia dorata.

La zattera era pronta.  
- Sai come manovrarla? –  
gli chiese Aistra.  
Cercò di zittirla rispondendo in anticipo alle domande che lei avrebbe posto.  
- Sì, sono cresciuto in un porto e gli stessi marinai che si portavano a letto mia madre, mi hanno insegnato a governare qualsiasi imbarcazione. Mio padre era un pazzo, convinto di poter catturare il Wissen ed abbandonò mia madre incinta. –   
- Così mi hai tolto ogni divertimento! –  
fu la protesta.  
- Ma davvero? Almeno starai zitta. -  
sogghignò.   
- Eh, no, mio caro. Piuttosto ti racconto una storia! –  
disse, facendogli la linguaccia e un altro paio di smorfie.  
- D'accordo, ma poi te ne stai buona per un po'. -  
e magari gli avrebbe fatto pensare a qualcosa di diverso della bestiaccia che girava nella foresta.  
- È una storia molto vecchia. Mia madre me la raccontava da bambina come mia nonna la raccontava a lei... La solita storietta che si passa di generazione in generazione insomma.  
C'era un uomo grande e forte, un cacciatore molto abile. Ogni freccia scoccata era una nuova preda e le sue trappole non erano mai vuote. A detta di molti il più bravo al mondo. Tale voci suscitarono la curiosità della Signora delle Foreste. Così in tutta la sua magnificenza, andò da lui e lo sfidò ad una partita di caccia. Se lui avesse ucciso per primo la preda, Lei l'avrebbe lasciato vivere in pace. Altrimenti ne avrebbe fatto ciò che voleva. –  
- Non ho mai sentito parlare di questa "Signora delle Foreste"... –  
la interruppe.  
- Solo perché voi, rozzi marinai, state sempre a mollo nelle vostre barchette senza mai visitare l'interno. Ed ora lasciami continuare! –  
disse, fissandolo minacciosa... come se lei avesse avuto la forza di fargli del male... Ma se ne stette zitto.  
- Così iniziarono a cacciare. Lei non usava i suoi poteri perché almeno questo gli aveva promesso, ma fu lo stesso difficile per lui tenerle testa. Fu per caso che si trovò di fronte la preda. Ma non riuscì ad ucciderla. –  
Si interruppe per un momento, aspettando che lui le chiedesse qualcosa. Non le diede quella soddisfazione, così lei proseguì:  
- La preda era un uomo e lui non era riuscito a capirlo guardando le tracce: un errore terribile per un cacciatore come lui. Non voleva nuocere un suo simile e... Prima che potesse pensare altro o prendere una decisione, Lei non ebbe scrupoli: uccise la preda e vinse. Soddisfatta, concesse al cacciatore di vivere, ma da allora lui e le generazioni della sua famiglia a venire divennero suoi servitori. -  
- Finisce così? Ma che razza di storia è? –  
Lei gli diede una botta in testa.  
- Sta zitto, non è finita. Da quel giorno, dove sono nata, se un uomo viene attaccato o ucciso da un animale, si dice che siano i servitori della Signora che ci ricordano di venerarla e di offrirle sacrifici. -  
Scosse la testa, insoddisfatto.  
- Continuo a dire che non ha né capo, né coda come storia. –  
Lei lo guardò con espressione disgustata.  
- Se ne conosci di migliori... –  
- Ma certo. I marinai ne conoscono sempre... –  
Si interruppe, colto da un brivido: si sentiva... osservato minacciosamente. Ogni suono diverso dalle onde del mare o dalle loro voci era cessato. Il vento non soffiava. Per la terza volta seppe di essere in pericolo.  
Aistra non sembrava essersi accorta di nulla e continuava a sproloquiare sulle fandonie che i marinai raccontavano.  
La sua attenzione fu catturata da alcuni fruscii provenienti dalla vegetazione di fronte a loro... qualcosa di grosso si stava muovendo. Si preoccupò. La zattera era lontana e non sarebbero riusciti a metterla in acqua in tempo.   
Aistra non aveva ancora smesso di parlare.  
- Vuoi stare un po' zitta? -  
sbottò sempre più nervoso.  
Lei lo guardò male. Alla fine chiese:  
- Cosa c'è? -  
- È tutto così strano. Non mi piace. -  
Si incamminò lentamente verso la zattera.  
- Hai paura? -  
Gli domandò trotterellando al suo fianco, senza mostrare preoccupazione. Sorrideva.  
I fruscii proseguivano... sembravano seguirli, ma, avvicinandosi al mare, non ne era sicuro. Il suo cuore aumentò il battito. Poi uno schianto nel folto.  
- Andiamo! -  
Ma già sapeva che non avrebbero fatto in tempo a mettere in acqua la zattera e ad allontanarsi. Qualsiasi cosa si muovesse nel folto li avrebbe uccisi.  
Prese in fretta la decisione: afferrò Aistra per i capelli.  
- Cosa ti salta in mente? -  
urlò scalciando, dimenandosi e graffiando.  
Con un colpo alla nuca le fece perdere i sensi e lasciò che cadesse a terra, mentre si affrettava a raggiungere la zattera e a spingerla in acqua. Fu tentato di tornare indietro a recuperarla, ma iniziò a remare con tutto il vigore che aveva. In fondo non poteva essere sicuro che, nelle sue gite notturne, lei non avesse trovato qualche indigeno e l'avesse convinto ad ucciderlo... e aveva da tempo imparato a ripagare il tradimento con tradimento.

Si svegliò dolorante e si massaggiò la nuca. Aveva una sete terribile.  
Guardò in giro allarmata: la zattera non c'era più.  
Era furibonda! Se lo avesse avuto tra le mani, lo avrebbe ucciso. Digrignò i denti e scrutò il mare, ma era già lontano. Lo maledisse in tutte le lingue che conosceva.  
Poi si inoltrò nel folto. Arrivò fino alla sorgente e bevve avidamente.  
Non aveva idea di ciò che avrebbe fatto: si trovava in una situazione difficile. Come se la sarebbe cavata da sola?  
La foresta divenne silenziosa. Fruscii nel folto.  
- Bastardo!-  
urlò con tutta la voce che aveva.

Il mare era tranquillo. Aveva lasciato da due giorni l'isola ed era felice. Si trovava nel suo elemento, in una situazione che riusciva a gestire. Pensava ad Aistra solo quando la solitudine pesava troppo. Ma sapeva che presto, il ricordo si sarebbe affievolito.  
Si alzò forte il vento e il mare si agitò. Improvvisa, dal nulla giunse una tempesta.   
Fece fatica a tenersi aggrappato alla zattera. Le onde lo spingeva indietro, verso l'isola.  
Non voleva. Cercò in tutti i modi di impedirlo, ma le forze della natura furono più forti.  
Alla fine si ritrovò sulla spiaggia da cui era partito con la zattera danneggiata.

Trovò solo una macchia di sangue vicino alla pozza dell'acqua. Grasse mosche azzurrine la coprivano quasi interamente. Nient'altro.  
Non sapeva cosa fare per sfuggire al pericolo che lo sovrastava. Aveva paura di ogni singolo rumore e della loro assenza. Cercava di essere furtivo e silenzioso. Ma si sentiva sempre osservato e... braccato.

Era nella foresta a cercare materiale per la zattera. All'improvviso l'istinto gli disse di stare immobile. Passò un minuto, poi un altro. Udì di nuovo il silenzio della foresta e i fruscii, lenti e cauti.  
Fu percorso da un brivido di terrore, come mai prima in vita sua. Correndo disperatamente si lanciò verso la spiaggia dalla quale sorvegliare il limitare della vegetazione, nell'illusione di una salvezza possibile. Movimenti improvvisi nella vegetazione di fronte a lui gli fecero spesso cambiare direzione e si smarrì.  
Il rumore della corsa gli impediva di distinguere ogni altro suono. La sua paura cresceva. Anche il suo respiro gli sembrava assordante. Nelle orecchie gli rimbombavano i battiti accelerati del cuore.  
Sbucò in una radura. Abbandonare l'oscurità soffocante della foresta lo rassicurò. Si fermò e respirò profondamente per riprendere fiato, senza però perdere di vista il punto da cui era giunto.  
Era tutto troppo silenzioso e lo sapeva. La vegetazione era immobile. Gli uccelli e tutti gli altri animali tacevano, terrorizzati nelle loro tane. Una quiete innaturale era discesa nella foresta.  
Avvertiva sempre più l'approssimarsi del pericolo, ma non percepiva movimenti sospetti.  
Il suo temperamento combattivo si risvegliò. Non si sarebbe lasciato sbranare senza reagire! Riprese coraggio e fiducia nella sua stazza e nei suoi muscoli. Forse nella lotta avrebbe avuto una possibilità. Sfoderò il pugnale e attese.  
Qualcosa si muoveva tra le piante al margine della radura.  
Dalla boscaglia uscì una donna bellissima. I lunghi capelli biondi ricadevano selvaggi come venature d'oro sulla pelle mulatta. Il semplice vestito di seta bianca nascondeva eppure esaltava le sue forme. Si avvicinò con incedere controllato e sinuoso. Il suo profumo esotico lo raggiunse e risvegliò in lui istinti che credeva di poter dominare. Gli occhi, della stessa tonalità della chioma, erano fieri e profondi, ma erano le sue pupille feline a rivelare l'origine non umana.  
Non riusciva a muoversi o distogliere lo sguardo da lei. Si sentiva come una mosca prigioniera mentre il ragno si avvicina.  
Lo raggiunse e lo baciò con feroce intensità... quasi mordendolo... mentre con le mani faceva a brandelli la sua camicia. Le sue dita affusolate iniziarono ad accarezzare il suo torace seguendo percorsi precisi, stuzzicandolo.  
Lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale ed indietreggiò fino a trovarsi con la schiena appoggiata ad un albero. Voleva sfuggirle, ma non riusciva ad allontanare lo sguardo da lei. Ne aveva paura, ma la desiderava.  
Con un sorriso malvagio, lei si avvicinò di nuovo e gli baciò alla base del collo. Ma affondò i denti con forza, facendogli male. Le carezze non erano più tali: le unghie tracciavano solchi sanguinolenti sulla sua pelle. Ogni ferita doleva terribilmente.   
Cercò di liberarsi, ma era troppo forte: benché lui fosse più possente, lo teneva premuto all'albero con facilità.   
Lei spostò la propria attenzione sulle spalle, proseguendo poi lungo il suo petto secondo un percorsi casuali, sempre azzannandolo con violenza. Ogni morso era una fitta terribile. Ogni suo gemito di dolore e ogni suo tentativo di fuga sembrava incitarla ad usare più forza. Con orrore sentì il sangue scorrere copioso sulla sua pelle: stava strappando brandelli di carne!   
Soffrendo terribilmente, si contorceva sotto la stretta di lei e cercava inutilmente una via di fuga.  
Lei mugolava, soddisfatta. Si divertiva a portarlo ai suoi limiti di sopportazione del dolore, vicino allo svenimento per poi lasciargli un attimo per recuperare.   
Quando la perdita di sangue lo avvicinò l'oblio, finalmente si staccò da lui.  
Riusciva a malapena a mantenersi in piedi. A fatica, alzò lo sguardo in tempo per vedere le unghie della mano di lei crescere a dismisura. Non riuscì a muoversi quando lei le poggiò sul suo sterno e lentamente affondò quelle lame. Iniziò ad urlare con tutta la voce che gli era rimasta. Perse conoscenza mentre gli apriva il costato.

Estrasse il cuore ancora palpitante e lo divorò lentamente, strappando lembi di carne con violenza e assaporando il sangue.  
- Mia Signora...-  
iniziò Aistra uscendo dalla boscaglia. Teneva la testa bassa e il tono rispettoso.  
Zelas Metallium la guardò a malapena mentre leccava via il sangue dalle dita.  
Seguendo i suoi ordini, aveva attaccato quel villaggio fino a ricordare agli abitanti i loro doveri nei suoi confronti. Vi era pienamente riuscita.  
- Hai svolto bene il tuo compito. Puoi approfittarne fino a quando non arriveranno. -  
- Grazie, mia Signora. -  
La giovane si avvicinò al cadavere, modificando nel mentre il suo corpo. Presto una pantera prese il suo posto.  
Ad una sua occhiata, il felino assunse una posizione sottomessa con le zampe all'aria.  
Il vero finale della storia raccontata da Aistra all'umano era che il cacciatore era divenuto il primo di una nuova razza del suo esercito... esseri sottili e letali che si confondevano con facilità tra gli umani e che solo magie al di fuori della portata dei mortali poteva rilevare. Ne era soddisfatta.  
Lasciò che Aistra tornasse al suo pasto.   
Alle sue narici giunse un odore sottile, estraneo alla foresta... ma che conosceva molto bene. Fu infastidita da quell'intrusione. Come si permetteva?  
I cuccioli arrivarono correndo veloci, ma si fermarono prima di travolgerla e aspettarono. Erano sani e forti, un vero splendore. Avevano circa un anno e la pelliccia nera della madre o dorata a macchie come il padre. Le piaceva osservarli ed istruirli.   
Ad un suo cenno, si gettarono sulla carcassa.  
Si trasportò altrove, cogliendo l'intruso alle spalle e puntandogli al collo le unghie affilate.  
- Perché si è intromessa? -   
Avvertiva chiaramente la paura del tritone.  
La pelle bluastra e squamata dell'essere rabbrividì e le mani palmate si strinsero freneticamente. Per un attimo, il terrore lo portò a respirare con le branchie. Infine rispose con la sua voce nasale e troppo acuta.  
- Stava fuggendo. La mia Signora ha ritenuto giusto intervenire. -  
Lo lasciò andare e ripulì la propria veste dal sangue e dall'odore del servitore della sua sorellina... non sopportava quel puzzo.  
L'essere si girò e s'inchinò di fronte a lei, senza grazia. Gli occhi senza palpebre tradivano il suo timore.  
- Me lo avrebbero riportato... magari in compagnia. Dille di non intromettersi nelle mie battute di caccia. Non deve farlo mai più. –  
e sottolineò l'ultima frase abbassando il tono della voce.  
Con un pensiero fece comparire, uno ad uno, i bracciali e le cavigliere d'oro. Infastidita dalla presenza insistente del tritone, infine gli chiese:  
- Perché ti ha mandato qui? -  
Il messo della Signora dei Mari riacquistò, almeno parzialmente, il controllo.  
- Ti manda un messaggio, Signora. Ti avverte. Dice di prestare attenzione perché Vi tradirà. -  
Sbuffò, seccata.  
- Ancora con questa discussione? Non mi sorprende che la giudichino pazza... Non è nemmeno certa che sarà lui! ... E si sbaglia: Xelloss non lo farebbe mai. Ora vattene prima che la tua puzza di pesce attiri uno dei miei animaletti. Morderti gli potrebbe fare del male. -  
disse con tono preoccupato. Si voltò per tornare alla sua foresta.   
- La mia Signora insiste nel chiederLe cosa La renda così sicura. -  
insistette il tritone.  
Voltò solo la testa per guardarlo con un sorriso malizioso.  
- Dille che Xelloss conosce fin troppo bene la mia passione per la caccia... che, se qualcuno mi tradisse, non se la caverebbe come Garv... Soprattutto se si trattasse di lui. -

" Non c'è spiegazione al male. Dev'essere considerato come una parte necessaria per l'ordine dell'universo.   
Ignorarlo è puerile, lamentarsene insensato."  
(W. Somerset Maugham)


	5. Vänskap

**Note dell'autrice:**  
Non mi piace usare insulti o imprecazioni varie nelle mie fanfic, ma, in questo caso particolare, non si può certo pretendere che i personaggi si esprimano con un linguaggio elegante... Spero, quindi, di non offendere la sensibilità di qualcuno.

**Tales of the DarkSide**

**Vänskap**

La prima sensazione fu il dolore, atroce, al fianco sinistro. Poi tornò l'odorato e sentì il puzzo del sangue, della carne fatta a pezzi o bruciata, del fango, dei rifiuti. Infine, si fecero avanti tutti gli altri sensi, rivelando la devastazione che lo circondava, e la consapevolezza di essere ferito, ma vivo.  
Cercò di alzarsi per verificare la situazione, ma il dolore minacciò di spaccarlo in due e gli sfuggì un'imprecazione.  
- Quella non l'avevo mai sentita. -  
I capelli rossi di Vänskap comparvero nel suo campo visivo.  
Cercò di fargli un sorriso orgoglioso. Con ogni probabilità, gli riuscì solo una smorfia.  
- Ho sempre avuto molta fantasia. La situazione? -  
- Quel colpo ha centrato il battaglione nemico, rendendolo polvere, e l'area sembra sgombra. -  
Il mormorio di una castazione, il calore di un incantesimo sulla pelle e il dolore scomparve.  
- Grazie, amico. -  
Ma il guaritore era già andato, chino su un altro ferito.  
Si alzò in piedi lentamente e, dopo aver concluso che l'area era effettivamente sgombra di nemici, si mise a cercare gli altri ufficiali, continuando a maledire chi aveva iniziato quel conflitto del cazzo.  
- Sergente! -  
Si voltò e uno dei caporali lo raggiunse, zoppicando. Si informò immediatamente della situazione della sua unità.  
- Abbiamo perso almeno due soldati a causa dell'esplosione e uno dei guaritori si sta occupando degli altri. Cosa cazzo stanno combinando lassù?! -  
Passò almeno un'ora così: ascoltando rapporti, maledicendo la guerra ed impartendo ordini per il ritorno al campo.  
Dopo tre anni sul campo lo sapeva bene: la guerra non era quel combattimento nobile, giusto, veloce e pulito che facevano credere. Perché non si parlava dello strazio, della sporcizia, delle morti inutili nelle leggende e nelle canzoni dei bardi? Perché non spiegavano chiaramente che l'unica cosa importante, nella sporca e schifosa guerra, era sopravvivere, anche se la terra era coperta dai cadaveri di chi si era conosciuto?!  
Quanto odiava la guerra. Non era l'unico...  
- Porca e maledetta guerra! -  
Dopo questa imprecazione, l'ultimo dei caporali venuti a rapporto sputò a terra, disgustato.  
- È Difficile pensare che vent'anni di guerra su tutta la penisola siano iniziati come un battibecco per quattro soldi di pedaggio sulle vie per i Kataart... -  
- Beh, non vedo l'ora di spendere i miei di quattro soldi alla taverna del campo. Se solo ci concedessero una licenza... -  
- Ci imboscheremmo e spenderemmo la nostra paga in una vera locanda, con un vino o una birra che non sanno di piscio, al fianco di una donna che, forse, non è una puttana della peggior specie. -  
Peccato che si trattasse di un'illusione perché: anche nelle zone in cui si viveva in pace, con pochi ad occuparsi dei campi, dilagavano miseria e fame. Ma che male faceva credere che ci potesse essere qualcosa di diverso? Più simile ai suoi ricordi di una magione accogliente e pulita, di una stanza calda, di un cucciolo che scodinzolava felice,...  
- Perché credi non ci diano una licenza da mesi? I generali non sono poi così stupidi! -  
fece notare Vänskap, con voce stanca, arrivando dopo aver finito il suo giro.  
- Il tuo rapporto? -  
Il guaritore, che si reggeva a malapena in piedi, non si fece pregare.  
- Hai perso cinque bravi soldati e altri dieci non potranno più correre o prendere in braccio i propri figli. -  
- Merda! In totale sono morti in venti e ci ha solo preso di striscio! -  
- Se solo arrivassero aiuti dal continente... -  
No! Non in quel momento!  
Non si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere in una discussione sui continentali, non dopo la lista dei caduti. Non sul campo di battaglia! E poi non voleva prendere posizione, dando torto a qualcuno che aveva bisogno di speranza o a qualcuno che aveva bisogno di un capo espiatorio.  
Il caporale sputò di nuovo a terra, con un'espressione scura in volto.  
- Siano tutti dannati! È tutto un complotto per sfinirci e conquistarci. Ma, quando arriveranno, ci troveranno pronti ad accoglierli! -  
Alzò lo sguardo al cielo, esasperato, ma non disse nulla.  
- I mercanti giurano e spergiurano che nessuno è più riuscito a raggiungere quelle terre né via mare, né via terra dall'inizio della guerra. -  
Vänskap non aveva ancora capito... Ragionare su qualcosa del genere con i soldati! Quando l'unica cosa certa in quel casino era che, circa sei giorni prima, i mazoku avevano attaccato il Re Drago. Da allora le battaglie erano solo peggiorate perché dall'alto piovevano incantesimi, come quello che aveva sfiorato il suo battaglione, e cadaveri. Persino in quei momenti, nel cielo, infuriava la battaglia.  
Il caporale iniziò in tono condiscendente.  
- Sì, la famosa Barriera... Sono gli stessi che sostengono che la piana di Elmekia e il regno di Mizu non esistono più e che, al loro posto, si stende il Deserto della Distruzione, dominio dell'HellMaster? Come si può credere a cazzate del genere?! -   
Intervenne nel tono più formale possibile:  
- Torni alla sua unità, caporale. -  
- Agli ordini, sergente. -  
e, dopo un'ultima occhiataccia al guaritore, il caporale se ne andò.   
Appena si fu allontanato abbastanza, udì Vänskap mugugnare.  
- Sarei riuscito a convincerlo. -  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica.  
- Con argomentazioni così convincenti e in quello stato? -  
- Sono solo un po' stanco. -   
mormorò Vänskap, guardando in un'altra direzione e strascicando nervosamente i piedi, come un bambino sgridato.   
Evitando di dirgli che persino un micino con una zampa legata dietro la schiena sarebbe riuscito a stenderlo, scosse la testa.  
- Va' a dormire, te lo ordino. -  
- Sempre ad approfittare dei tuoi titoli, vero? -  
Almeno era tornato a sorridere. Così, assumendo un tono drammatico, iniziò quello che, ormai, era il loro gioco.  
- Se non ci fossi io a dirti cosa fare... -  
- ... sarei perso. Sì, lo so. E se non ci fosse la guerra... -  
- ... sarei sposato, con un paio di marmocchi e ad amministrare i beni di mio padre, mentre tu...  
- ... sarei il guaritore del villaggio. -  
Circondato da dozzine di belle donne e ignaro delle loro vere intenzioni. Lui l'avrebbe preso in giro, l'avrebbe fatto bere, l'avrebbe convinto ad accompagnarlo nel suo giro per i fornitori e...  
... ed era meglio non proseguire con certi pensieri. Avrebbero reso tutto più complicato.  
- Va' a riposarti. -  
ordinò un'altra volta, tornando serio. Ma il destino sembrava pensarla diversamente.  
- Un guaritore, presto! -   
Lo osservò correre dove c'era bisogno di lui, come se non fosse esausto.  
Se la guerra non ci fosse stata, sarebbero stati così vicini? Non era in grado di dirlo. Il loro rapporto era l'unica cosa che avrebbe salvato... per il resto, non faceva che pensare alla magione, ai campi verdi, agli alberi, a coperte morbide e calde...  
La luce dorata di un incantesimo piombò a terra, toccando il suolo proprio dove si trovava Vänskap. Non guardò altro mentre correva in aiuto dell'amico.

La prima sensazione fu il dolore. Dolore per essere stato strappato dal Piano Astrale. Dolore per la scomparsa del proprio potere e del legame con i suoi subordinati. Dolore che poteva significare una cosa sola: il vecchiaccio era riuscito ad imprigionarlo. Ma dove? Si concentrò.  
Quando si rese conto in cosa quella sporca e stramaledettissima lucertola l'aveva intrappolato, diede fondo a tutte le imprecazioni e le maledizioni che conosceva. Era prigioniero in un fottutissimo e luridissimo **essere umano**!  
Dopo un momento di rabbia impotente, iniziò subito a considerare le sue possibilità.  
Era legato alla carne di quel corpo come il loro Signore ai Prescelti, ma aveva già la consapevolezza di chi era veramente... quanto avrebbe impiegato il suo potere a risvegliarsi in quel corpo?  
Al momento non aveva molta importanza: il suo Signore, dopo aver sconfitto la lucertola, avrebbe ricordato il suo ruolo nella battaglia ed avrebbe posto rimedio al problema. Non aveva alcun dubbio: un misero Dragon Lord non sarebbe mai riuscito a privare dei propri poteri un DarkLord. Ma sarebbe stato comunque troppo il tempo che avrebbe dovuto passare nascosto dai suoi nemici, senza poterli affrontare! Maledetto Ragradia!   
Sforzandosi, aprì gli occhi. All'inizio fu tutto confuso, ma, concentrandosi, riuscì a mettere a fuoco le immagini... e se ne pentì subito. C'era qualcuno chino su di lui.  
- Stai bene? -  
Cercò di far alzare quel corpo, di spingere lontano quella presenza offensiva, ma gli riuscì solo un movimento scoordinato.  
- Sei incolume, grazie a Cephied. -   
Cephied?! Quale patetica scusa di creatura vivente poteva credere che quel parassita si interessasse a salvarla?! Ma si parlava di esseri umani...  
- Ti aiuto ad alzarti. -  
Qualcosa di caldo e lurido... delle mani... lo afferrarono.  
Si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi.  
- Piano, piano... Non so come tu abbia fatto a rimanere vivo, vista la potenza dell'esplosione. Cosa cazzo pensava di fare il Re Drago con un incantesimo del genere?! Di poter sconfiggere i mazoku, uccidendo noi umani?! -  
No, aveva imprigionato un Dark Lord in un essere umano. Ma non era cosa che dovesse essere risaputa: nelle sue condizioni, sarebbe divenuto facile preda dei suoi nemici.  
Dopo che l'umano l'ebbe "aiutato" a mettersi seduto, scrutò il cielo per verificare l'andamento della battaglia.  
La lucertola, chiaramente ferita, aveva improvvisamente cambiato strategia e stava sfruttando le maggiori dimensioni rispetto a Lord Lei Magnus, in una serie di attacchi fisici, per evitare l'inevitabile: la vittoria dei mazoku.  
- Visto che l'altro mazoku è stato distrutto dal Re Drago, sembra che finirà con la sconfitta dei mazoku. -  
- Silenzio, mortale! -  
sibilò, irato.  
L'essere umano lo fissò sorpreso.  
- Hai battuto la testa? Non hai mai avuto tali mani di grandezza, Vänskap! -  
A quel punto, spinse lontano quella patetica creatura e, faticosamente, si mise in piedi. Solo allora, quando la sua debolezza non era più così palese, chiamò il suo Priest e il suo General utilizzando la magia che scorreva nelle vene di quel corpo.  
Anche senza il suo potere ed imprigionato in un essere umano, la sua proiezione sul Piano Astrale era pressoché immutata e Ralthark e Rarshart comparvero di fronte a lui. Fu sollevato quando si inginocchiarono di fronte a lui, segno che riconoscevano ancora la sua autorità su di loro, persino in quel momento di debolezza.  
- E questi chi sono? -  
chiese il seccatore umano, portando la mano all'elsa della spada e posizionandosi al suo fianco.  
Stupido o folle: non riconosceva i segni del pericolo.  
- Che ne dici di distrarli in qualche modo e di filarcela? Questi sembrano mazoku di alto rango. -   
O, considerata la domanda appena sussurrata, semplicemente lento di comprendonio.  
Il General e il Priest si scambiarono uno sguardo e Ralthark si teletrasportò di fronte a lui, in ginocchio, offrendogli la sua spada.  
- Mio Signore. -  
- No, non farlo! -  
Prima che l'umano potesse afferrarlo e trascinarlo indietro, la prese in mano e, persino in quel debole involucro, ne percepì il potere. Ne ammirò la lama come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Così bella...  
- Vänskap, buttala! -  
L'umano cercò di togliergliela dalle mani, ma non avrebbe mai permesso che un simile affronto e, quindi, dimostrazione di debolezza potesse aver luogo. Sforzando la coordinazione, lo fece cadere a terra.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono. Per un attimo, negli occhi dell'umano poté leggere la sofferenza del tradimento. Ma fu un attimo perché già la sua testa cadeva a terra, recisa da un suo colpo preciso.  
A quel punto avvertì qualcosa, forse un moto di ribellione dell'originario proprietario di quel corpo. Non aveva importanza: lo soffocò senza pietà. Poi si rivolse ai suoi subordinati in attesa di ordini.  
- Uccideteli tutti. -

"Sono consapevole del male che intendo fare,  
ma più forte di tutti i miei ripensamenti è la mia furia,  
furia che porta sui mortali i mali più grandi."  
(Euripide - Medea)


	6. Kairi

**Tales of the DarkSide**

**Kairi**

_Freddo...  
Il freddo la circondava, le limitava i movimenti...  
E questo la rendeva furiosa.  
Solo la consapevolezza che presto, sì, molto presto, sarebbe giunto il momento della vendetta rendeva l'attesa sopportabile. Schiacciare definitivamente il proprio nemico, rendendolo un semplice ricordo!  
Nel frattempo, non poteva che accumulare tutta la propria rabbia e il proprio potere per prepararsi alla guerra.  
Freddo..._

Si svegliò, rabbrividendo.  
Ancora uno di quei sogni... Erano mesi che la tormentavano e ne ricordava solo il freddo... un freddo terribile.  
Rabbrividì ancora infreddolita, ma questa volta per la temperatura della stanza. Nonostante le porte e le finestre ben chiuse, il clima gelido dei Kataart era riuscito ad entrare,... e il suo compagno, nel sonno, era riuscito a sottrarle quasi tutte le coperte e a raggomitolarcisi dentro.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto immortalare quel momento... era così dolce.  
Sorrise. Si sarebbe infuriato se avesse saputo che l'aveva definito "dolce". Era un uomo forte, deciso e con un carattere battagliero, Ma che poteva farci? Mentre dormiva senza alcuna preoccupazione, come in quel momento, era dolcissimo.  
I lunghi capelli color pece sparsi sul cuscino a formare un'aureola oscura, la pelle chiara... così morbido e caldo... così vivo.  
Il suo compagno di vita.  
Afferrò un lembo della coperta e tirò delicatamente, cercando di guadagnarne quel tanto che bastava a coprirla. Lui non oppose resistenza e si limitò a mugugnare quando la sua pelle fredda lo toccò. Poi la abbracciò per riscaldarla.  
Lei rimase così a fissare il soffitto, avvolta nel suo calore, cercando di dimenticare il freddo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Non andare! -  
- Perché non dovrei? - le chiese, infastidito per il dover affrontare quell'argomento ancora una volta.  
- Te l'ho già detto: accadrà qualcosa di malvagio su quelle montagne! -  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo per chiedere un aiuto divino. Lei si stava impuntando ancora una volta e solo un intervento diretto del Dio Drago sarebbe riuscito a farle cambiare idea. Era mai possibile?  
- Come posso fidarmi di una tua "sensazione"? Non hai mai avuto il dono della preveggenza. -  
- Lo so, maledizione! E non guardarmi così! -  
La frustrazione nella sua voce era una chiara prova di quanto anche lei fosse stanca di quella discussione.  
Era felice che lei si preoccupasse e, al tempo stesso, era infastidito da quell'atteggiamento infantile. Chi avrebbe mai osato sfidare Lei Magnus, il creatore del Dragon Slave e del Blast Bomb? Era perfettamente in grado di difendersi.  
Ma lei, pur essendo la sua assistente e la sua compagna di vita, era pur sempre una donna, soggetta a timori inspiegabili e a capricci.  
- La guerra fa' sospettare a tutti pericoli che, in realtà, non esistono, persino qui dove non è ancora giunta. Quindi, non devi preoccuparti: non mi accadrà nulla. -  
Una spiegazione raffinata e accettabile, che avrebbe convinto chiunque possedesse un minimo di intelletto. Lei rimaneva un'eccezione.  
- La guerra è più vicina di quanto tu non creda, ma non è questo il punto. Solo per questa volta, **non** andare. -  
- Perché? -  
Non capiva perché avrebbe dovuto farlo. Senza quella guida, l'unica disposta ad accompagnarlo e che presto sarebbe partita per la guerra, non avrebbe più avuto l'occasione per esplorare quelle rovine... e una parte di lui era ansiosa di visitarle perché sapeva che sarebbero state importanti per lui...  
Rinunciare sarebbe stato stupido.  
- Andrò, ma presterò attenzione. -  
Le mise una mano sotto al mento per sollevarle il viso e costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi.  
- Vedrai, non mi accadrà nulla. - e si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra con le proprie.  
Lei non rispose, rimanendo a fissarlo, quasi a volerlo punire con il suo sguardo e farlo sentire colpevole, un errore che lui non era tanto sciocco da compiere. Ma presto, ne era sicuro, lei avrebbe dimenticato la sua rabbia e sarebbe tornata a sorridergli.  
Raccolse il proprio bagaglio e si diresse verso la porta.  
- Aspetta! Io... io sono... -  
Si girò verso di lei.  
- Sei cosa? -  
- ... preoccupata. Non andare. -  
Sospirò.  
- Tornerò presto. -  
Uscendo, udì un sussurro.  
- Non prometterlo. -  
L'aveva detto veramente o era solo la sua immaginazione? Ma non si voltò e salutò la sua guida. Solo dopo essersi incamminato, le fece un gesto con la mano.  
Fu certo che lei rimase a guardarlo mentre si allontanava sul sentiero con Xelloss.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Poteva solo avere fiducia in lui e attendere il suo ritorno, ma era difficile ignorare quella sensazione di gelo che le attanagliava il cuore e quel presentimento che la tormentava e le impediva di concentrarsi. Doveva pensare al futuro e trovare qualcosa da fare... e tanto valeva impiegare il tempo in modo utile, come sistemando il materiale che avevano raccolto fino a quel momento. E solo il Dio Drago sapeva se quei documenti avevano bisogno di essere suddivisi per argomenti e ordinati.  
Doveva aveva messo quella pergamena sulle abitudini dei draghi? Era sicura che ci fosse...  
Bussarono alla porta e, quando aprì, si ritrovò davanti la guaritrice del villaggio. Non perse nemmeno tempo con i convenevoli: entrò, si sedette su una sedia, sopra una pergamena con disquisizioni sul Piano Astrale, e le domandò:  
- Allora, glielo hai detto? -  
Già, non sprecava proprio tempo... nemmeno per salvare il frutto del lavoro di due maghi di grandissima fama.  
- La pergamena su cui ti sei seduta è preziosa!. -  
La guaritrice si alzò, prese una pergamena decisamente più piatta di prima e gliela porse.  
- Non hai risposto. -  
Riuscire ad evitare quella domanda fino al ritorno di lui era impensabile... ma aveva sperato. Però, a quanto sembrava, doveva accontentarsi di esserci riuscita per tre giorni.  
Fece sparire rapidamente la pergamena in un cumulo sul tavolo prima di rispondere, per prendere un altro po' di tempo e decidere cosa dirle... ma non poteva che ammettere la verità: quella donna sembrava in grado di informarlo della faccenda prima che lei avesse avuto il tempo e il modo di farlo... ad esempio, correndogli incontro quando l'avesse visto scendere dal sentiero.  
- ... Avrebbe pensato che si trattasse solo di una scusa per impedirgli di andare. -  
Un "_Oppure sarebbe andato comunque_" aleggiava pesantemente nell'aria, non detto. E non era stata sua intenzione porgli una scelta del genere, perché, cosa ben peggiore, non era sicura della sua risposta.  
- Avresti dovuto dirglielo: ha diritto di sapere. -  
- Non è detto che sia contento di diventare padre. Un figlio potrebbe essere una responsabilità troppo grande per lui. -  
- O forse è tutta una scusa? -  
Guardò esasperata quella stramaledettissima guaritrice.  
Poteva anche aver ragione sull'argomento, ma aveva preso la sua decisione e non era sua madre. Quindi avrebbe fatto meglio a starsene un po' zitta.  
- Glielo dirò quando tornerà, va bene? -  
Sempre se fosse tornato... ma scacciò in fretta quel pensiero e quel presentimento che l'attanagliava. Aveva promesso, no?  
- Se glielo... -  
Perché faceva finta di essere sorda? Non aveva voglia di litigare per qualcosa che non aveva il potere di cambiare. Era uno sforzo inutile.  
- Basta così. Credo che farò una passeggiata. Qui l'aria è irrespirabile. -  
Ignorò le proteste mentre l'accompagnava alla porta e la chiudeva alle sue spalle. Ma non si rimise al lavoro: l'aria nella stanza era diventata veramente irrespirabile e non aveva più la pazienza di mettersi a riordinare quelle noiose pergamene. Prese il mantello, per coprirsi prima di uscire e incamminarsi sul sentiero che scendeva a valle.  
Faceva così freddo...  
Maledetti Kataart.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Resistere è inutile._  
- Non riuscirai a vincere! -  
Si appoggiò pesantemente al bastone, utilizzando ogni energia, mentale e fisica, per tenere prigioniero l'essere dentro di sé. Se fosse arrivato al villaggio, lei avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Insieme ci sarebbero riusciti!  
_Illuso._  
- Taci! - urlò.  
Ce la poteva fare. Doveva solo crederci. Ancora pochi chilometri... Superata quella curva, avrebbe potuto vedere il villaggio...  
_E poi cosa farai, umano?_  
- Ti sigillerò di nuovo, mostro! -  
Pochi chilometri...  
Finalmente raggiunse la curva. Da lì, si sarebbe trovato di fronte solo una ripida discesa, ma lei lo avrebbe visto e sarebbe corsa da lui, ad aiutarlo...  
Il villaggio... stava bruciando.  
I tetti della maggior parte degli edifici erano crollati, ma non c'era nessuno che cercasse di spegnere gli incendi...  
Dei cavalieri ne percorrevano le strade ed un mago gettava FireBall dentro alcuni edifici...  
Le uniche figure che riuscì a scorgere correvano verso il sentiero su cui si trovava... ma non percorsero molta strada prima che dei cavalieri arrivassero al galoppo e... li schiacciassero sotto gli zoccoli o li falciassero con le spade...  
- Non può... -  
Non poteva distogliere gli occhi da quelle figure a terra, immobili, da quel rossore che non era conferito dalle fiamme...  
- No. -  
... dall'ultima immagine di lei che lo fissava seccata e quel rossore che iniziava a scorrerle dagli occhi senza vita e dalla bocca...  
_E' morta._  
Non aveva mai provato tanta rabbia e tanto odio. Avrebbero distrutto i fragili legami che imprigionavano quel mostro... ma non faceva più differenza.  
- Chi è il mostro ora? -  
Si lasciò accecare dal dolore e dalla voglia di vendetta.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si era allontanata dal sentiero abbastanza da non essere scorta da qualcuno di passaggio... con le gonne alzate! Altrimenti, per la vergogna, si sarebbe nascosta nella caverna più profonda della zona... e lui, dopo averla finalmente trovata, le avrebbe chiesto perché aveva dovuto scegliere proprio quella più umida e gelida quando non faceva che lamentarsi del freddo dei Kataart.  
Il motivo non era più tanto importante.  
Un lampo scarlatto.  
Solo un lampo scarlatto e gli alberi si erano contorti e seccati. E il fuoco... era riuscita a sfuggirgli solo per pura fortuna.  
L'aria era divenuta irrespirabile tanto il miasma era forte. Malvagità, odio, rabbia... non aveva mai avvertito un groviglio di emozioni così forte.  
Aveva cercato di raggiungere il villaggio per prendere il necessario per arrampicarsi sulla montagna e raggiungerlo... per sapere che stava bene... per aiutare gli abitanti. Aveva percorso pochi metri prima che davanti a lei si parasse una distesa bruciata, ancora fumante dove prima c'era una foresta e un villaggio.  
Al centro di tanta distruzione, tanto distante perché non lo distinguesse bene, c'era lui.  
Stava per correre da lui ed abbracciarlo, chiedergli se stesse bene... ma una vocina dentro di lei le aveva domandato come potesse essere sopravvissuto a tanta distruzione e perché il miasma sembrasse provenire da lui. Avrebbe voluto ignorarla, avrebbe... ma lui si era girato e ne aveva visto gli occhi, anche a quella distanza, perché risplendevano di un terribile color rubino.  
Poi comparve Xelloss, togliendole ogni dubbio. Per quante conoscenze un umano potesse avere, non avrebbe mai potuto teletrasportarsi.  
- Lord Shabranigdo...-  
Furono le uniche parole che ascoltò prima di mettersi a correre per fuggire lontano.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Una donna camminava lungo la strada, sola, con i vestiti impolverati di chi viaggiava da tempo.  
Avrebbe potuto superarla ed andare avanti senza voltarsi a guardala, ma quando la vide inciampare e rialzarsi faticosamente, quasi fosse sfinita... beh, se i deboli non si aiutavano tra di loro, chi altro l'avrebbe fatto?  
Quando la raggiunse, fece fermare il carro vicino a lei.  
- Dove vai? Ti serve un passaggio? -  
Lei lo guardò prima spaventata e poi confusa. Cercò di rassicurarla con un sorriso incoraggiante e sembrando il meno aggressivo possibile.  
- Non lo so. -  
- Non sai cosa? -  
- Non so dove andare... -  
Era il suo turno di essere confuso. Come poteva non sapere dove stava andando?  
La guardò meglio. Capelli color ametista lunghi fino alle spalle, occhi azzurri, pelle chiara coperta di lentiggini. Era coperta di graffi, come se avesse corso tra i rovi, e i vestiti erano strappati in più punti... l'aspetto di qualcuno che fosse sopravvissuto, fuggendo, ad un attacco. Però tutti gli altri fuggiaschi che aveva incontrato avevano una meta... a meno che non avesse perso tutto.  
Sembra sul punto di crollare per la stanchezza e lui non aveva mai sopportato gli indecisi e di essere indeciso.  
Le porse la mano per aiutarla a salire.  
- Verrai al villaggio di Zephilia con me. -  
Lei fissò la mano per un lungo momento prima di decidersi a prenderla e a salire di fianco a lui, ma non rifiutò ed era già qualcosa.  
- Come ti chiami? -  
- Non ho più un nome. L'ho lasciato alle mie spalle assieme a ciò che ero... Non ho più nulla. -  
La sua voce era così triste... e lui era solo un vecchio patetico che non sapeva farsi gli affari suoi e che aveva un debole per le persone che soffrivano. Perché quella voce e quello sguardo così mesto non potevano appartenere che a qualcuno che soffriva terribilmente... qualcuno che aveva perso tutto e non aveva più nulla a cui tornare... qualcuno che non era interessato a proseguire la sua vita. Qualcuno che aveva bisogno di cure e affetto e lui conosceva qualcuno disposto ad aiutare.  
- Io e mia moglie abbiamo sempre voluto dei bambini, ma il nostro desiderio non si è realizzato... e invecchiare da soli non è bello. Diventa mia figlia! -  
Almeno sembrò considerare l'idea.  
- No. Come giustificheresti la mia presenza? -  
- Mia moglie è così in gamba a raccontare frottole che nessuno dubiterà! -  
- Dovrebbe anche spiegare il bambino. -  
La guardò estasiato.  
- Diventare padre e nonno lo stesso giorno! E Zephilia è un villaggio così piccolo e insignificante che i pettegolezzi sono già vecchi dopo un'ora. La tua presenza farebbe impazzire quelle vecchie pettegole delle nostre vicine che credono di conoscerci meglio di quanto non facciamo noi. -  
Era chiaramente sorpresa di tanta accoglienza.  
Lui era solo un contadino ignorante e, spesso, un po' codardo che stava diventando vecchio, lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe abbandonato quella donna al suo destino. Non poteva.  
- Un posto vale l'altro... -  
Era ancora dubbiosa, ma lui non si lasciò scoraggiare.  
- Fantastico, allora è deciso... e il tuo nome? -  
- Te l'ho già detto: non ho più un nome... e, se ora sono tua figlia, tanto vale che lo scelga tu. -  
Ci pensò su un momento, mentre lei si sistemava nel mantello per proteggersi dal freddo e dal vento.  
- Ti chiamerai Kairi Inverse, come la vecchia zia che abitava a Sailarg... Quanto nascerà il mio nipotino? Quanto vorrei un maschietto, ma sarà comunque benvenuto. E mio genero? ... -  
Il mezzo sorriso che si stava formando sulle labbra di Kairi scomparve alle parole "mio genero".  
- Non tornerà più. - E la sua sicurezza era quella di coloro che vedevano morire le persone a loro care di fronte ai loro occhi.  
Rimase in silenzio qualche minuto prima di rendersi conto che...  
- Avrò un nipote! Avrò un nipote! Diventerà un potentissimo mago... -  
- No! -  
Le sue fantasie furono interrotte dalla violenta protesta di Kairi.  
- Né lui, né i suoi figli! Altrimenti lo troveranno... mi troveranno! -  
- Chi? - chiese timoroso, ma rifiutò anche solo di pensare di abbandonarla. Era diventata sua figli e l'avrebbe protetta.  
Lei scosse la testa. Era indecisa, lo vedeva benissimo e la capiva: come poteva fidarsi di qualcuno incontrato a quel modo? Poteva solo sperare che, col tempo, si fidasse e glielo dicesse...  
- Sui Kataart è accaduto qualcosa di malvagio... e che non mi deve trovare. -  
Zephilia era un villaggio minuscolo. Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto trovarla lì.  
- D'accordo. Allora diventerà un contadino come me... oppure un mercante... o meglio uno spadaccino... o uno studioso... -  
E, mentre proseguiva il suo elenco, la donna al suo fianco si addormentò.

"Tutto ciò che è fatto per amore è sempre al di là del bene e del male."  
(Friedrich Nietzsche)


End file.
